


NSC

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brief Coma, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Crackpots and These Women, Josh Lyman is not leaving his family, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References To Terrorism, Sad with a Happy Ending, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: The White House is bombed





	1. Chapter 1

A button pushed, a phone call, and an evacuation. 

“Mr. Lyman, there’s been an attack.”

“Where are the President, Leo, and the first family?”

“The First Lady and her daughters are not in the building, they were shopping when the attack happened and have been taken to safety. President Bartlet and Mr. McGarry are on board the plane already. You need to leave.”

“What about CJ, Toby, Sam, and Donna?”

“They do not have clearance to leave, I’m sorry; I understand that they are your friends.”

“No,” he replied firmly.

“But, Mr. Ly…”

“I won’t leave my friends behind, take Leo and the President to safety, but I am staying.”

“But…”

“Go.”

He walked to the bullpen where his friends were attempting to take cover in CJ’s office.

“Josh!”

“Aren’t you leaving?”

“I couldn’t leave you all behind.”

“But Josh, you’ll die too.”

“Donna, I couldn’t live if you were all dead, so if you must die, I will die with you.”

They stood in silence as the plane flew off.

“These may be our last moments on Earth.”

“I just want to say that I do love Danny.”

“I still love Andi dearly.”

“I’m madly in love with both Mallory and Ainsley.”

“I’ll always love Zoey.”

“I love you more than you will ever know, Donna.”

“I love you too Josh.”

They heard the sound of warplanes overhead, and crowded close together; Josh took Donna in his arms and held her tight.

“Good bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Previously on the West Wing: There has been an attack on Washington D.C. Leo, The President, and The First Family have been evacuated, but Josh refused to leave. He joined his friends taking cover in CJ’s office and was holding Donna when a bomb was dropped on the building.

Later when it was safe, President Bartlet and Leo returned to the ruins of the White House.

They found that all had been destroyed completely except a small section of the bullpen, the part containing CJ’s office.

They joined Danny, Andi, Mallory, and Ainsley standing as near the White House as they were allowed, Andi, Mallory, and Ainsley were all in tears, Danny wasn’t crying but looked quite solemn.

“Sir!”

“Yes?”

“There are a number of survivors in the part that was not completely destroyed. They are all rather banged up but alive.”

“Who are the survivors?”

“CJ, Toby, Sam, Charlie, Carol, Ginger, Cathy, Bonnie, Margaret, and Mrs. Laningham are all alive but unconscious, they should regain consciousness soon. Donna is alive and conscious. All of them have been taken to GW and should be all right soon.”

“What about Josh?”

“We believe him to be alive, but he is in very bad shape.”

Later at the hospital:

“Donna! Are you all right?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m very grateful to be alive. CJ, Toby, Sam, and the others are awake now, all but one.” Her voice faltered. “J…Josh, he…he… s…sl…slipped into a c…coma.”


	3. Chapter 3

(Previously on The West Wing: A bomb was dropped on the White House, The President and Leo were evacuated while Josh and the others took cover in CJ’s office. We have learned that everyone in her office is alive but Josh is in a coma, and Donna is very upset.)

“Mrs. Bartlet, just before the bomb hit, Josh told me he loves me. What if he dies?”

“Donna, it will be all right. If I know Josh he’ll come back to us pretty quickly.”

Donna sat by his bedside all night and sure enough, late the next day, Josh woke up.

“Donnatella!!!!”

“What’s the matter Mr. Lyman?”

“Where’s Donna?”

“Josh?”

“Donna! Are you okay?”

“Yes Josh, I’m all right. I’m even better now that you have woken up. I’ve been terrified, that you would, d…die.”

“Oh Donna,”

Josh reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Did you forget what I said earlier? I could never leave you.”

Everyone slowly recovered. A few months later they returned to the newly rebuilt White House, as CJ walked into her office she was very surprised and pleased to see her goldfish “Gail” sitting on her desk just like always, and six months after that, Josh and Donna were married.


End file.
